New Recruit And The Good Girl
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: A one shot, may make it into a series eventually, inspired by an imagine on tumblr.


(Loki's POV)  
I grimaced as the insane little blonde who thought she was some kind of clown broke the glass of a store's display window... She grabbed some midgardian bauble from the window.  
"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be trying to lighten our sentence? Not add things on?" I grumbled, and the guy next to me shook his head in dismay,  
"Seriously...? ...The hell is wrong with you people...?" He spat at the rest of us.  
"We're bad guys... It's what we do!" The blonde giggled, and I almost gagged, she was so annoying.  
The guy rolled his eyes,  
"Freaks..." He mumbled.  
I glared at him-  
"Excuse you! I am a-"  
"Yes, yes, you've already established that supposedly you're Mr. High-and-mighty, Mr. 'Hey you get off my cloud!' Well I'm not buying it. You're just as crazy as the rest of them!"  
I took a deep breath to hold back the Johtun rage that I was sure would escape if this kept going.  
"Shall we test that...?" I challenged.  
The man thought for a moment, then nodded.  
"Okay... Prove it then! Prove you're not some whack joblike her!"  
"Hey!" The blonde screeched.  
"Shut up Harley!" He growled.  
I took a deep breath, and snatched a snow cone some child had dropped.  
And I crushed it in my hand, to my discomfort the deep blue tint started to show, the raised marks appearing on my hands.  
Harley gasped in awe,and that's when I knew my eyes had changed to their natural red color, but the man scoffed,  
"So you can change color! So what? We have a guy that's half crocodile! You're gonna have to do better than that!"  
I scowled,  
"You won't like it!" I warned,  
"Come on, Princely Princeton! Show me what you've got! **ALL you've got.** "  
I growled at his nickname for me. Just because I was new to the group people had to make fun of me.  
I was a god dammit. And they **WOULD** fear me.  
So I threw my hands out in front of me, and focused, clearing my mind of everything but the window of the store she just broke.  
Sure enough, the hole in the glass was soon filled with ice.  
I heard an audible gasp from everyone in the group.  
"I-I have never seen anything like it... Besides Mr. Freeze... And his is made by a machine." Said a goth looking girl in the group.  
"That's because like I said, I am not from this realm." I said sternly.  
The blonde started stammering.  
"Wait... So you're an alien...?!"  
I grimaced.  
"No... Technically I'm not... Alien usually refers to humanoid beings from space... I am not from space... Just from another realm entirely... I am considered a god there. A prince. But I am also a monster... My adopted family's subjects... They call  
us Johtun... We come from another realm than my parents and brother, Johtunheim... That's why my brother has different powers than I... We're not related by blood."  
Everyone was silent.  
Then Harley let out a whoop, and smirked,  
"If I didn't have a boyfriend I'd be all over you!"  
I grimaced. Not what I had in mind, but I'd take it...  
Then she looked across the street and gasped,  
"That nerd is stalking my grade-A man-meat!"  
I looked towards where she was pointing, there was a girl around nineteen, sitting on a park bench, reading a book of Greek mythology. I wouldn't have noticed she was obviously watching us if she wasn't blushing behind her book.  
She abruptly lowered her book and stood up and started to leave.  
I froze.  
She was the most adorable person I had ever seen...  
She had long brown hair pulled back in a braid, and she wore a loose fitting tee-shirt that said,  
"So the lion fell in love with the lamb" And jeans, with red-beaded sandals.  
She wore red glasses, and she looked like she was going to cry.  
I started to go to her, but the man, dead shot I think was his name, grabbed my wrist.  
"Let her go man... It'll never work."  
"Just let me talk to her... Just this once!"  
He hesitated, but then he let go...  
"I have something to live for now." I whispered.  
When I finally started to catch up with her she tripped over a crack in the cement, falling face down into a puddle.  
She started sobbing at this point, I knelt down and took her slender hand in mine.  
She flinched.  
Then she looked up and her eyes widened in panic, and started to run away,  
But I said,  
"I don't blame you if you run away you know... I've done many bad things... Things I'll never be forgiven for. But I thought maybe... I could start over... Because I saw you... And you looked so sad and lonely... And I know how that feels... I just want  
you to know that you're not alone."  
She stared at me in confusion.  
"But... You're the god of lies... I've heard of you... How do I know you aren't lying to me so you can get me close enough to kill me?"  
I pointed to the device on my neck that kept me from wandering too far from the group.  
"Ohhh... I get it... I thought those things were just some rumor..." She murmured.  
"Afraid not..." I said,  
"That's terribly cruel..." She murmured,  
"I understand why they do it... To keep murderers in line..." I said quietly, and she nodded.  
"Doesn't mean it's right..." She murmured.  
I smiled weakly...  
"I fear I'll never see you again... And somehow... Somehow I've grown quite attached to you..."  
She said sadly, and I lifted herchin up, so that she was looking up at me as I stood up.  
"I will come for you... As soon as I am freed I will return for you... And we'll rule the nine realms together." I promised.  
"No!" The girl said,  
"Why not...?" I said, confused, I wanted to give her anything and everything.  
"You'll get in trouble again... And I don't want anyone else getting hurt... Please I don't want you getting into worse trouble."  
I frowned.  
"But I want to give you all that I have... All that I am... And more..."  
She frowned,  
Then sighed.  
"How about this... How about... I go on a date with you after all of this is over... Will that work...?" She said,  
"For now..." I whispered in her ear. I gently kisses the top of her head, and went back down the street towards the others.


End file.
